


painting in blood

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Introspection, M/M, No Smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: “It’ll be fine.”He hopes that that proves true.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4





	painting in blood

**Author's Note:**

> UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4; prompt 45. "All that blood looks good on you."
> 
> This was _originally_ just going to be some nice eroguro smut with blood and stuff, but I have sufficiently proven my inability to write smut I guess. It's now this. Whatever this is.

Kisuke can’t help but think that when Ichigo is in Hollow form, he always looks the best when he’s covered in blood. It’s hardly a socially acceptable thought, but he’s not one for that sort of thing either. He doesn’t vocalise this to Ichigo when he’s human or Shinigami or Quincy or—well, anything except for Hollow. He doesn’t _need_ to vocalise this to Ichigo when he’s Hollow.

His Benihime and his reiatsu reveal that more than willingly when they clash in a spar, and Ichigo has more white and black scales than skin and his face is covered with curved bone and arching horns. In those wild fights, lethality barely leashed, they paint each other in blood and his Benihime _sings_.

She is perhaps the greatest hint to the bloodlust he hides underneath his shopkeeper’s mask.

He pivots on one foot, thrusts forward, carves a line along Ichigo’s arm, spinning around his Benihime to curl it like a tattoo. Ichigo repays him by goring him with his horns. His blood spills all over Ichigo’s mask.

Ichigo licks it off.

Watching that makes his brain stutter, and he pays for that.

Ichigo hovers over him, pressing him into the sand and claws digging into his throat. His pupils are undoubtedly blown wide and he only attempts to free himself to arch up into Ichigo and lick him.

Unexpectedly, Ichigo folds his Hollow form away, scales fading into skin and bone mask shattering into reiryoku-less motes of light.

“Ichigo…?”

Ichigo leans down to kiss him gently on the lips. “Not today, Kisuke,” he murmurs, “If you want this, just tell me, okay?”

He nods, and that’s all they speak of the matter. Kisuke isn’t sure how he’s going to broach the subject in the future, but Ichigo seems fine with it and neither of them are huge followers of social convention, so he imagines that it will work out.

Ichigo must read some of his thoughts on his face or in his reiatsu, because he leans down to kiss him again, as gentle as before.

“It’ll be fine.”

He hopes that that proves true.


End file.
